


Never Forget You

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [21]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Buck and Eddie want to expand their family by another adding a baby, but Christopher has some doubts and insecurities.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr:  
>  _Eddie and Buck decide to have a second child from a surrogate mother (child from Buck)_  
>  _Chris worries Buck will stop loving him_
> 
> and fun fact, this is my 100th fic that I've posted on this account!!! small milestone, but exciting!

“Eddie and I have decided that we’re going to expand our family,” Buck says one day when he and the other members of the 118 are hanging out upstairs, when they’re not on call.

“What?” Hen asks, smiling at the couple. “That’s amazing. Congratulations.”

Buck smiles as he looks over at Eddie, before looking over at Bobby. “We’ve talked about it a lot, because we know there’s a lot to take into consideration. We really wanted to talk to you about it though, Bobby. We know this will affect our work at some point, but we do still want to work.”

Bobby nods. “We will definitely have a lot to talk about. But, in the meantime, I’m happy for you both,”

“Thanks Cap,” Buck grins at his captain. “We’re really excited.”

“What made you guys want to adopt?” Hen asks, walking over to them.

“Oh no. We’re not adopting,” Eddie says, surprising Hen. “We thought about it, because we’d love nothing more than to be able to help a child in need. But, then we thought about how we wanted our own child. Well, there’s only one way we can, sort of, have it that way. We’re getting a surrogate.”

“Oh. That’s just as wonderful,” Hen says, nodding.

“Yeah, congrats guys. Maddie’s going to freak out when she hears the news. How does Christopher feel about this?” Chimney asks curiously from the couch. “Is he excited that he’s going to be a big brother?”

Buck and Eddie both look at each other. “Um…”

“That’s never a good sign,” Hen says, frowning. “Have you guys talked to Christopher about this?”

“No, we have,” Buck says quickly. “Christopher knows that we want to expand our family.”

Hen rolls her eyes. “But does he know that you want to expand your family by adding another child?”

“It’s complicated,” Eddie sighs. “Christopher has been an only child for his whole life. I mean, how do you tell your kid that you want to add another one without making him feel like he’s being replaced?”

“You do it carefully, and honestly,” Hen says. “Karen and I went through extra measures to make sure that Denny didn’t feel left out or replaced when we brought Nia home.”

“We would never replace Christopher,” Buck says. “I love that kid, and he’s not even my kid.”

“Yes he is,” Eddie argues. “You have the legal rights to him. Have you forgotten?”

Buck sighs. “I know that. You know what I’m trying to say,”

Eddie nods. “We’ll talk to him. Uh, anyways, thanks for your guys’ support. It really means a lot,”

“I would say you’re going to be wonderful parents but you already have a kid, so uh, congratulations,” Hen says, making Eddie laugh. “We’ll have to celebrate as soon as we all get a chance to get together.”

Buck can’t stop thinking about how they’re going to tell Christopher that they’re planning on having another kid. The last thing he wants is for Christopher to feel like he’s being replaced or forgotten about.

“We should tell Christopher,” Buck says later that night when they’re preparing dinner.

“What are you talking about?” Eddie asks as he looks over at Buck with confusion.

“Eddie,” Buck rolls his eyes. “I’m talking about the baby thing. We should tell Christopher, and Hen’s right, we need to be really honest about it. I’m excited that we’re expanding our family Eds, but I want Christopher to know that he’s not being replaced, or anything silly like that.”

“Well okay,” Eddie nods in agreement. “We can tell him during dinner. How’s that sound?”

Buck nods, and leans over to kiss Eddie once. “I really am excited,”

“Yeah. Me too, Buck. I never ever even thought about having another kid, especially after Shannon died. Until I met you. It feels right,” Eddie whispers.

Buck grins. “It does feel right,” he says. He kisses Eddie once more, before he continues with dinner.

When dinner’s finally ready, Eddie calls Christopher to the kitchen.

“Wash your hands, bud?” Eddie asks when Christopher starts making his way to the kitchen.

“Yes dad,” Christopher says, earning a laugh from Buck.

Eddie instantly glares at Buck. “Don’t encourage him Evan,” he warns playfully, before walking over and helping Christopher in his seat, and then he hands him his drink.

Once they all get settled at the kitchen dinner, Buck looks over at Eddie, who gives him a reassuring nod.

Buck looks over at Christopher. “Hey, Christopher. We need to talk to you about something,”

“What about?” Christopher asks as he looks up at Buck.

Buck chuckles softly. “You know how we talked about expanding our family?” Christopher nods. “Well, we’d like to do it sooner or later.”

Christopher’s head perks up a little. “Are we getting a dog?”

Eddie laughs softly. “No, we’re not getting a dog, bud. I’m sorry. Buck and I- we want to bring a… a baby, into our family,” he says. “You know, we want you to have a little brother or sister. Does that sound okay?”

“You mean, like Nia is to Denny?” Christopher asks.

“Exactly,” Buck says. “But we- we want you to feel happy and comfortable with this situation too, okay? We want you to know that we’re not trying to replace you. We love you.”

“Buck’s right,” Eddie adds, nodding in agreement. “We’re just adding another member. That’s all.”

“Okay,” Christopher says, which surprises Buck. He was fully expecting Christopher to throw a tantrum, but he didn’t. He seems oddly calm about the situation.

“Okay?” Buck repeats, raising his eyebrows at Christopher in surprise. “So, you’re- you’re okay with us adding another baby to the family? You’re okay with having a little brother or sister?”

“Yeah,” Christopher replies, and Buck looks over at Eddie with confusion.

Eddie shakes his head. “That’s great, Christopher. We’re really excited. This will be good. For all of us,”

Buck knew something was going to go wrong after they told Christopher about adding another baby. Because, soon after their baby talk with Christopher, Christopher stopped interacting with Buck. He never wanted to help Buck cook dinner, or have Buck help him with his homework. Instead, he asked Eddie. Which is fine, but Buck knew that Christopher was avoiding him on purpose, which hurt Buck a little.

Tonight was one of the rare nights where Eddie has a shift and Buck doesn’t, which meant that Buck got to stay home with Christopher, and it also meant that Buck has a chance to talk to Christopher.

 _“Talk to Christopher.”_ Eddie’s voice keeps repeating in his head.

“Christopher? It’s dinner time,” Buck says as he knocks on Christopher’s door, slowly opening the door. He looks down, and smiles a little when he sees Christopher playing with his legos.

“I’m not hungry,” Christopher doesn’t look up at Buck as he speaks.

“I’m sorry, but you have to eat, bud. Your dad would actually kill me if I let you skip a meal,” Buck says, but he doesn’t get a response. Buck sighs. “Alright. We have to have a talk.” He walks into the room. “Christopher. Would you please look at me?”

Christopher sighs, and finally looks up at Buck. “Talk about what, Buck?”

 _Buck_. Christopher hasn’t called him Buck since before he and Eddie made their relationship official. Christopher’s always called him papa since then. Buck frowns slightly and he stares at Christopher. “About you avoiding me like the plague.” He bends down so he can look at Christopher better. “Tell me. Have I done something that made you upset? Because if so, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“No,” Christopher finally says, placing his lego on the ground.

“Then why have you been avoiding me, Christopher?” Buck asks.

“Because you’re going to have another baby,” Christopher says in a small, which breaks Buck’s heart.

“Hey, I thought you said you were okay with us bringing a baby into our family?” Buck asks, frowning, and then he sighs when Christopher looks down. “Okay. Now it makes sense.” Buck sits down beside Christopher on the floor. “You don’t want us to have another baby, do you?”

“I- I do,” Christopher says. “But… you’ll forget about me.”

“That’s impossible,” Buck says. He gently nudges Christopher. “You are my favorite Superman, and nothing will ever change that, okay? I should have made that more clear, and I’m sorry you felt like you were being forgotten about. That was the last thing I wanted to happen.”

“So, you’re still going to love me?” Christopher asks, finally looking up at Buck with hopeful eyes.

“Of course I’m still going to love you, and I guarantee your dad will love you the same as well,” Buck says, reaching over and gently pulling Christopher into a tight hug, earning some giggles from the boy. “Hey, nobody could ever replace you, Christopher. You’ve got to know that.”

“Papa?” Christopher asks as he looks up at Buck.

“Yeah, buddy?” Buck asks as he looks down at Christopher with a smile, pleased to hear Christopher calling him ‘papa’ again, and not Buck.

“I lied. I am hungry,” Christopher says, which earns a laugh from Buck.

“Well, it’s a good thing I made some delicious dinner then, huh?” Buck says, gently grabbing a hold of Christopher and carrying him to the kitchen, where dinner waits for them at the kitchen table.

By the time Eddie finally comes home from his shift, well past midnight, he finds Christopher cuddled up with Buck on the couch. Buck’s still awake. The TV is on quietly.

“I take it you talked to him,” Eddie says, smiling softly at Buck.

“Yeah. We talked. Sorry I didn’t take him to bed. I haven’t been this close with Christopher in weeks, and I’ve missed our cuddles,” Buck says.

Eddie chuckles, and leans down to gently kiss Buck once. “You’re fine. I’m just glad you talked with him. I’m going to go get changed and cleaned up, then I’ll be out to join you, okay?”

“Okay,” Buck says. He watches as Eddie walks away, and looks down at Christopher, sleeping soundly in his arms. He knows it’s not going to be easy adding another baby to their family, but he’s going to try, and he knows Eddie will too. That’s all that matters.


End file.
